


Not even Coffee

by AdmiralKatCornwellfan



Series: Tumblr prompts for Voyager [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralKatCornwellfan/pseuds/AdmiralKatCornwellfan
Summary: Voyagers Command team are at odds regarding a particular away mission and a certain stubborn Captain. But nothing is as it seems.





	Not even Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ Tumblr prompt ](http://rfaimagining.tumblr.com/post/159085054669/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog) given to me by [ Lost-In-the-delta ](http://lost-in-the-delta.tumblr.com)  
> She gave me J/C pairing and prompts #2 and #128 which were 'Not you again' and 'I brought you your coffee' respectively. Thank you for this amazing prompt.

'Not you again...'  
  
Kathryn almost said it to the face of Her First officer who was leaning against her doorframe, fingers poised to ring the door chime once again.  
  
She was still Angry at his earlier behavior and their fight which resulted him storming off her ready room. But she was feeling much guilt over what their relationship had turned into recently. It was another blame laid almost solely on her feet and she wasn't sure if she could handle it anymore.  
  
sighing loudly she moved to her side to let him come inside but Chakotay only moved to a more erect posture, while he mouthed an apology.  
  
'I'm sorry Kathryn. I had no right to storm off like that.' His warm brown eyes bore into her blue ones and Kathryn almost pulled him inside because she had no intention to let this continue on where they were standing, when any personnel of her crew can walk by.  
  
Chakotay followed her inside of her darkened quaters and stopped when Kathryn turned to him and placed her palm on his chest.  
  
'It is I who should Apologize from you Chakotay. I know you had nothing but concern when you tried to take me off from the away team. I shouldn't have said what I said in the heat of the moment.'  
  
Kathryn looked up into his kind face and asked the question that she always wanted to ask from him.  
  
'will you forgive me Chakotay?'  
  
Chakotay sensed this apology wasn't just for the incident today but for many other things that was left unspoken and unadmitted between them.  
  
'But My behavior was unbecoming as the first officer of this ship.' He decided to give her an out, as usual whenever they'd ventured into the uncharted Deep, dark waters that was their feelings.  
  
Kathryn recognized his attempt to steer the conversation back to safe shores, so to speak. Once again landing the ball in her court to do as she pleased. But she was exhausted of playing safe and hiding behind protocols or Starfleet regulations.  
  
She lifted her finger to his lips and shushed.  
  
'how about we both forgive eachother Chakotay?  
  
He knew how much she was closer to him and he was resisting the urge to pull her closer when Kathryn closed the distance Between them and softly kissed him on the lips.  
  
Chakotay kissed back with all the passion he'd felt for this beautiful, intelligent and Sometimes impossible woman, who was finally within his reach. He Never wanted to let go of her.  
  
Kathryn broke the kiss ,seeing her own desired mirrored in his darkened gaze and tightened her hold around him to lead him to her bedroom.  
  
-*-  
Chakotay smiled at his beautiful warrior woman, snuggled up in blankets lost in the land of dreams. He already decided that this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life.  
  
As if sensing his presence, she turned to her side and mumbled a husky 'good morning' while rubbing her eyes with back of her hand.  
  
Chakotay actually almost forgot the reason he wanted to wake her as the beautiful sight of her tugged at his heartstrings.  
  
'I brought you your coffee'  
  
he held up the steaming coffee mug to her and watched as her face broke into a brilliant smile that melted his heart everytime.  
  
'I knew I smelled coffee' Kathryn mused as she took her mug from him and patting the empty spot on the bed by her side, asking him to join her.  
  
'And here I thought It was my dazzling presence that woke you up' He gave her a mock pout.  
  
'hmmm maybe that too' Kathryn gave him a jab while taking a sip from her coffee and sighing loudly. She snuggled upto his side and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
'nothing can beat being with you Chakotay'. She added after taking another sip.  
  
'Not even coffee?' He asked, looking at her , half serious and half in jest.  
  
'Nope. Not even Coffee' Her serious reply made him smile against her soft hair as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
-**-  
  
The EMH continued to monitor his patient through the transparent Aluminum window and taking notes on monitors that displayed information and health condition of the patient inside.  
  
He maybe a hologram but he wasn't immune to the sadness and loss he felt seeing one of his closest colleagues in this situation.  
  
He turned over to see B'Elanna Torres, former Cheif Engineer of Voyager, joining him in the room.  
  
'How is he Doc'? B'Elanna repeated a question that must've left her mouth a million times by now and she was used to the reply she got from the Doctor.  
  
'I don't know B'Elanna... He is always trapped in the same scenario. A sort of timeloop so to speak. He relives in it the Most of the time but sometimes, I'm not even sure if he is alive if not for these readings.'  
  
Doctor's humane reply almost knocked her off but B'Elanna guessed he had years to perfect his behavior by now.  
  
'She wouldn't want him to be like this.' She softly commented looking at EMH, trying to gauge his reaction.  
  
'Captain Chakotay brought us all home, what Captain Janeway wanted him to do. There was no explanation why his gene turned-on after few years being in Alpha Quadrent' . EMH gave the curt answer he gave anyone inquired about Chakotay's health. B'Elanna grew impatient at this, despite her age, her Klingon heritage showing off again.  
  
'He blamed himself for her death. She was hell-bent on joining that stupid away mission and I still Remember him storming off her ready room.And next time he saw her ... she was...'  
B'Elanna felt lost among the memories of long ago tragedy, her Anger ebbing away to make way for the sadness and Guilt. 'I should've been there for him, Joe. I should've been the friend he was to me.' She pressed her palm against the cool transparent metal, as If it would take away all the pain, and guilt.  
  
Doctor was used to these kinds of outbursts by now, from close friends of the man who is not himself any longer, and who bore the responsibility of mission as long as She did.  
  
B'Elanna almost lost it when Chakotay began to smile, now his dimples turned to furrows on his cheeks and his hair turned a fine silver instead of Dark locks she Remembered on days of Voyager and even before. He had put on the Captain's mask left behind by his predecessor and much like her , he prefected it to a point nobody knew what was going on with the man who was behind it. And when they all knew what was going on with him, it was already too late.  
  
Their losses and constant battles for another 7 years had drained them when they found that Wormhole which lead them to Gamma Quadrent. And Chakotay fell ill after few months of returning home. Most of them thought it was the repercussion of constant Command pressure but Khaless... they've been so wrong.  
  
The guilt and the broken heart drove that man to the point that his own body retaliated against modern medicine. At least it was the only explanation they arrived at. B'Elanna broke away from her tain of her thoughts when a familiar voice echoed through the room.  
'Mom, It's time to go home'. Lt.Cmdr Miral Paris found her mother in Starfleet medical, a place she almost visited everyday.  
  
After saying their Goodbyes to the Doctor and to her uncle Chakotay, Miral Held her mother's hand when they walked out of the building.  
  
Inside his room, Chakotay smiled once again when Kathryn replied  
'Nope. Not even Coffee' .

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't my intention to go with the whole Angsty emotional wreck this story is. But evil plot bunnies won't let me be *shrugs* anyway... thanks for reading. Any comments?


End file.
